bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520
So, hier ist deine neue Disku. Hier die alte. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 11:01, 13. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Danke! [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Kontakt Können wir mal irgendwo reden, wo es nicht jeder mitbekommt? E-Mail, Chatprogramm oder so was? Es ist wichtig. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 16:07, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Weiß nicht. E-Mail lieber nicht. Auf welchen Seiten bist du angemeldet, ICQ hab ich nicht. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Gib mir am besten auch Links und (und auvh den Namen) zu den Seiten in dem du chattest, ich finde solche Seiten nie XD. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Hm ... dann könnte es schwierig werden. Ich benutze eigentlich nur Wikia, E-Mail und ICQ, um mit jemandem übers Internet zu kommunizieren. Sonst hätte ich noch Skype und Schueler.cc (www.schueler.cc -> Besser als SchuelerVZ). --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 09:18, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich versuch mich bei Schüler.cc anzumelden. Ich sag dir wann wir reden können. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Inaktiv :C Bin leider ab jetzt inaktiv, weil ich kaum noch an den Laptop darf. Ich werde aber so oft es geht die letzten Änderungen checken. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Ich hoffe du bist bald wieder da :-( Wir brauchen dich hier, vor allem wegen den vielen neuen Usern, die kommen werden... [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 14:17, 25. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Oder auch wegen den vielen alten Usern, die wir ersetzen müssen... http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 14:19, 25. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Bionicle: Die Legende erwacht Der Film ist erst rausgekommen, daher ist es noch nicht mal Pflicht die Informationen aufzuschreiben, daher gibts auch noch kein NA (: . http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 14:49, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Punktemeister des Monats Glückwunsch. Ich dachte Vezon holt das Double XD. Er war nur 6'' Punkte hinter dir. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 16:44, 1. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Nachricht an Rollbacks Ich weiß noch nicht ob ihr bescheid wisst - denn ich habe euch noch nicht informiert - aber es gibt nun '''Staffmemberabstimmungen'. Das sind wichtigere Abstimmungen, bei denen nur Staffmember (Derzeit Nath, Skorpi, Vezon und Lesovikk) abstimmen müssen. Sie wird es bei Sachen geben, wo Nath und ich uns nicht einig werden oder bei Sachen, die zuwichtig sind um alle abstimmen zu lassen. Außerdem will ich mal gesagt haben, dass ich gerade nicht so an den Seiten arbeite, weil ich mich mit Bildern beschäftige. Näheres kann an den Ergebnissen gesehen werden ;). http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 15:25, 14. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Rahkshi-Bilder Hab mich mal umgesehen - nimm bitte solche Bilder wie ich eins für Kurahk genommen hab, auch für die anderen Rahkshi. Findet man in der BS01 Galerie ;). http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 19:57, 14. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Kreaturen Ich seh du bist/warst gerade on, deshalb hab ich mal sone Frage: Sollen wir eine Seite namens Kreaturen anlegen, die dann auf Rahi, Kreaturen von Aqua Magna und Kreaturen von Bara Magna verlinkt? Was meinst du? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 16:45, 18. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Wäre äußerst hilfreich, ne gute Idee. Meinetwegen könntest du ihn erstellen, mein PC ist gerade VERDAMMT langsam XD. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] :Ok, mach ich. Kommt dann in die Navigation, dann haben wir alle Kreaturen zeitgleich vertreten und nicht nur die Rahi :) http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 16:49, 18. Okt. 2009 (UTC) LÖL, Irgendwie witzig XD. Ein Admin, ne, DER Admin fragt einen Rollback ob er eine Seite erstellen soll XD. Das ist mal was neues :D. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] :Ich versuch dich und Vezon in letzter Zeit mehr in die Wiki-Leitung miteinzubeziehen, da lass ich sone Chance nicht ungenutzt ;). http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 16:58, 18. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Fahrzeuge 09 Woher hast du sie?? Ich finde überall nur den Cendox... http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 18:53, 18. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Legoshop.com :D. Toa Mata Nui ist dort ebenfalls erhältlich, sogar Click ist dort bestellbar! Ich finde den Thornatus V9 sehr emphehlenswert, es macht Spaß Metus dort reinzustecken XD. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] :Oh, vielen Dank! (Meine Mutter braucht ja Weinachtsgeschneke, ne? ;P) http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 12:40, 19. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Bilder Sieh dir diese Bilder mal an. Wenn du Kritik hast, sag sie ;). http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 12:40, 19. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Mir gefallen alle sehr 8D, sind die schon im Wiki drin? Und nochmal zu den Fahrzeugen 2009: Willst du alle davon im Legoshop bestellen? Ich muss dich aber warnen, es war wirklich in schreckliches Erlebnis 4-Mal dasselbe Bein für den Skopio zu bauen, das macht einen noch wahnsinnig XD. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] #Freut mich natürlich ;) #Ich hab schon den Axalara, den Jatrax, Takanuva, die Piraka-Festung und den Rockoh an einem Abend aufgebaut... da werden mit diese Beine nicht viel ausmachen ;) http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 13:42, 19. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab für den Axalara nur 1/2 Stunden gebraucht, für den Jetrax T6 2 Stunden (XD), beim Rockoh hab ich keine Ahnung wie lang, Takanuva war einfach, 40 Minuten (Glaub ich), und die Piraka-Festung... hab ich auch, allerdings in einzelteilen irgendwo im Keller XD. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Forum Meld dich mal nach Möglichkeit an, wenn dus noch nciht hast ;) http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 13:53, 21. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Two and a half Men Du schaust das auch? Ich guck das immer, wenn es kommt. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 13:44, 26. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Welche Artikel darf ich denn bearbeiten weil bei Spinax hatte ich noch Zusätze gefunden also soll ich garnichts berichtigen oder was ? SORRY Mit unnötigen Änderungen meine ich in diesen Fall, dass du große Abstände zwischen den Absätzen gemacht hast und bei der Infobox viele Leerzeichen gesetzt hast. Die Infos mit den perfekten Geruchssin und über Nocturns Tod sind OK, aber das andere was du gemacht hast war ziemlich überflüssig. Und setze deine Unterschrift bitt mit vier Tilden (Diese Zeichen: ~). Und bitte fange bei neuen Themen immer eine neue Überschrift an, okay? [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'''Lesovikk520]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] OK DANKE Ich dachte du meintest ich darf nicht berichtigen ABer was ich dachte war falsch Also danke meinst du mit den tilden das Kardas97 11:17, 15. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ????? Darf kaum noch an PC Wie gesagt, ich darf kaum noch an den PC, außer wenn ich etwas für die Schule machen muss oder man es mir erlaubt kurz on zu gehen. Deswegen werde ich wohl inaktiv (Ich werde dieser Regel aber trotzen, z.b. wenn ich allein Zuhaus bin XD). [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Profil Danke für den Profil Tipp der hat mir sehr geholfen Nur noch ne Frage wie macht man bei seinem profil ein hintergrund ? Kardas97 18:58, 5. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Also soll ich jetzt die Artickelnumer und erscheinungsjahr angeben? Du sollts gar nichts davon angeben. Keine Setbilder, keine Infos über das Set usw.. Das kann bis 2010 warten. Und fang bei einem neuen Thema auch eine neue Überschrift an, OK? [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Weihnachtsfeier im ToWFF Wir veranstalten da am 24. eine Weihnachtsfeier, die von jedem bearbeitet werden kann. Hier findest du die Regeln. Wenn du lust hast, am 24. Mitzufeiern, dann gi mir bescheid uns ich schick dir den Link zur Seite, sobald sie existiert. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 09:08, 22. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Ich werds mir ansehen. Hab zu Weihnachten (wahrscheinlich) eh nichts zu tun XD. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'''Lesovikk520]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Masken der macht Hi, ich bin's der Benutzer der den Artikel Masken der Macht erstellt hat. Kannst du den Artikel überarbeiten das er den Leitlinien entspricht? Ich will nähmlich was fürs Wiki-Nui tun. Wenn ich etwas schreibe kostet es mich viel Mühe, weil ich sehr langsahm mit der Tastatur tippe und es währe blöd wenn die arbeit umsonst währe.(ich benutze Wiki-Nui schon seit Gründung und hab wegen meinem tippen immer noch kein Benutzerprofiel) Nein ich werde den Artikel nicht überarbeiten, da dieser völlig belanglos ist. Es gibt schon eine Seite für Masken, nähmlich diese hier... [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Hast du dir die Seite mal angesehen? MAchst du mit? [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 07:51, 23. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Ja, ich mach mit :D. BTW, coole Idee, wer ist darauf gekommen? [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'''Lesovikk520]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Admin Schau in meinen Blog. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast - sag ich nur noch: Glückwunsch. Bei Fragen steh ich zur Hilfe. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 14:07, 25. Dez. 2009 (UTC) OK. Ich werde gern ein Admin sein. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] :Gut. Dein neuer Banner ist in Arbeit. Zudem hab ich Avatar gemeldet, dass er mir und (endlich) dem Tech die Bürokraten-Rechte nehmen soll. Die Ränge bringen uns nichts mehr. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 19:56, 25. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Nochmal herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Admin ernennung Axonnmaster Falsche Infos Ganz ehrlich: Ich glaube nicht, dass Bima UND ich bei den Toa Nuva, Barraki, Piraka und Makuta so viele Übersetzungsfehler gemacht haben, dass alle Artikel überarbeitet werden müssen. Kannst du mir bitte Beispiele für Falsch-Übersetzungen (Folglcih falsche Infos) geben? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 11:59, 26. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Ja. Bei Bitil und Onua zum Beispiel, dort steht dass Onua alle Bitil-Duplikate tötete, was aber nicht sein kann weil dann der Gegenwart-Bitil auch gestorben wäre. Und bei allen Barraki steht dass sie Maxilos gleich ohne einen Kampf zerstörten, was auch nicht stimmt da er erst die meisten besiegte und Takakdox auch ncoh eine "Vision" gab,indem er an land war. Ich hab ihnen auch nicht gern ein NA verpasst, aber es ist leider so. Natürlich werde ich auch versuchen die Fehler zu beheben. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Eig. könnte ich es ja machen, wären ja nicht viele Fehler... aber das ginge zur Zeit nicht, da ich manche Artikel mit Büchern abgleichen will und ich gestern erst mit Downfall angefangen habe. Vielleicht könnte ich das das mit Maxilos/Barraki verbessern. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 12:15, 26. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Gut. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Vorschlag Man sollte Informationen über die 2010-Sets erlauben. Lego hat eine Petition rausgegeben, wo etwas über die Stars stand, also müssen wir sie nicht "ausblenden" :). http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 15:37, 26. Dez. 2009 (UTC)